


Love You Enough for the Two of Us

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bullying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Insecurity, M/M, Scars, promptoweek, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Prompto has stretch marks.Ignis steps in when people at the beach start making fun of them.





	Love You Enough for the Two of Us

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Promnis?! vIdfsog0iNJHTFHbjdsf
> 
> I just really love the idea of stretch marks? and when I thought of this, I thought of Ignis being the one to stand up for him and I finally got an excuse to write it with today's prompt being Insecurities? so Promnis! Good stuff!

“– see those marks?”

“Yeah, _damn_ , they’re ugly. Stretch marks. I’d never date someone with those, it’s nasty.”

“You know that means he was, like, _super_ fat before.”

“Yeah. He’s spent most of the time with his camera, so it’s not like he has friends or anything.”

Ignis glanced up from Galdin’s Beacon; the chatter of passerby had been disturbing his reading, and the latter comment was too familiar to ignore. Camera. Putting two and two together– stretch marks, camera– the two men sidling past him were talking about _Prompto_.

He instinctively raised his head to look for the blonde, finding him out on the rocks at the coast, camera in hand like the men nearby had said. He was leaning a little too close to the water, but Ignis knew he would take care. The camera was too important to him for him to risk dropping it in the ocean.

Even as Ignis watched, Prompto seemed to be fiddling with the settings, or more likely, looking at photos he’d already taken, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ignis smiled softly, and turned his attention back to the Beacon.

“Fat kids never have any friends cause they’re always too busy with their own food. That’s why they keep getting fatter.”

Or he might have anyway, were it not for the gossip going on next to him. He raised his gaze again to look directly at the two men. They didn’t notice.

“Bet he has a bunch of pictures of food on that camera.”

One of the men laughed. “Yeah, probably. He– oh, dude, he’s coming this way.”

Another glance towards Prompto; another affirmation of fact as he was indeed making his way across the beach. Even from this distance, Ignis could see him grinning. He must have gotten a particularly good shot, likely on his way back to show Ignis–

“Grab his camera when I distract him.”

Ignis sat up from where he had been lounging in the sand.

– and coming back into the plot in the making from a couple of bullies who were too childish to find anything better to do.

“Hey, tiger stripes!”

“… Huh?” Prompto slowed, but the more immediate reaction was the color draining from his face. An insult he recognized, one he had heard before?

“Yeah, you. You see anybody else with gross looking scars like that?” the man retorted, stepping forward towards Prompto. “You’ve even got them on your arms. Wow.”

“I– what…” Prompto took a step back, and smoothed his hand over the stretch marks on one of his arms. The other hand dropping to rest against a hip, creeping around towards the marks adorning his stomach.

“Never seen anything so ugly–”

“That’s quite enough,” Ignis interrupted, stepping in between Prompto and the other men.

“Iggy!”

“Constructive criticism quickly can turn to destructive criticism, and you’ve made no effort to say anything pleasant at all,” he continued, one hand held back to signal to Prompto to stay put. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you not to speak if you had nothing nice to say?”

“Mind your own business.”

“My boyfriend _is_ my business,” Ignis retorted, and kept eye contact with the man trying to stare him down. “Apologize to him, and be on your way.”

“Iggy!” Prompto tried again, grabbing Ignis’s arm. “It’s okay. Really.”

 _It’s not._ But he bit back the response, turning slightly to look at Prompto. “You’re certain?”

“Yeah, it’s cool, really.” He slipped his hand down to Ignis’s to squeeze his fingers. “Let’s just go.”

He would acquiesce for Prompto’s sake. Verbal confrontation had never been a strong suit of his, anyway. Even for all of his confidence in deterring the men making fun of the blonde, he thought his heart was threat to pound right out of his chest. “Very well.”

“Hey–”

“Mind who you speak poorly about, in the future,” Ignis said, and put his hand at the small of Prompto’s back to guide him away.

The men didn’t follow them– not so tough when a second party stepped in, evidently– and Ignis and Prompto settled down on the sand a distance away. He pulled the blonde into the circle of his arms, muffling a huff into his hair.

“I kinda wanna laugh, but…” Prompto tilted his head back slightly, and then let it loll to the side. His eyes lingered on the stretch marks on his arm. “I mean, I’ve heard it all before…”

“They are sadly misinformed,” Ignis said, smoothing his hand along his arm. “These marks are not ugly.”

“They’re not exactly great to look at, though.”

“Nonsense.” He leaned over, pressing his lips to one of the scars against his arm.

That _did_ elicit a small laugh from Prompto. “You’re about to say they’re beautiful.”

His lips stilled.  “Have I gotten that predictable?”

“Nahh…” Prompto nudged his chest with his shoulder. “I just know you. I can anticipate your every move!” He settled more comfortably back against him and sighed, a little more happily.

Well. They’d just have to see about that, wouldn’t they? Ignis let them sit for a moment longer before shifting over, pressing Prompto down in the sand and bracing himself over him. Prompto looked up at him in surprise, and Ignis raised his eyebrows. “I should hope _not_.”

“Eheheh…”

He brushed a hand lightly along Prompto’s sternum, and then leaned down to kiss the stretch marks peeking out from beneath the waistband of his swim trunks.

Prompto sucked in a sharp breath, and Ignis hid his grin against the skin at his lips. “Ig–”

“Absolutely stunning,” Ignis continued, as he continued to kiss along the marks. “You are beautiful.”

“O–Okay, Iggy.” Prompto squirmed, hands flying to Ignis’s shoulders. “I believe you, but you’re, ah, you’re-going-to-give-me-something-else-to-have-to-worry-about-showing-off–!” he gasped, arching up into the path of his lips.

He’d relent. They were in public, and it wasn’t necessarily the answer to those old insecurities of Prompto’s regardless. All he could do was tell him how beautiful he was, and he would show him how loved he was. He would make him see that himself. But it was a marathon, not a sprint.

(Make no mistake that trailing his lips over every part of his body in slow, precise detail _may_ help those insecurities, and it was a practise Ignis was well-versed in and would continue to uphold.)

For now, Ignis pressed one last simple, chaste kiss over Prompto’s freckled chest. He lingered over the feeling of his heartbeat, and then pulled away to lay next to him and gather him in his arms.

“Jeez,” Prompto muttered, but he was grinning. “Look like you’re about to blow me in the middle of Galdin Beach…” He turned his face into Ignis’s neck, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

“I would not,” he retorted, as if affronted with the very thought. “I’d find us some semblance of privacy first.” He paused. “Below the pier, perhaps.”

That succeeded in making Prompto burst into laughter, and Ignis smiled as he fixed his glasses. Baby steps.

“I’ll hold you to that!” He flung an arm around his chest and nuzzled closer. “… you really were kind of hot earlier. Sticking up for me… uh, thanks for that… by the way.”

“Any time.” _Every time_. His only regret was that he hadn’t intervened sooner, or perhaps that he was a tad more intimidating like Gladio. _He_ could have put the fear of the Gods into them. As it were…

Prompto was nestled warm against his body, and he was still smiling, and that was victory. Ignis dipped his hand to grip at the blonde’s hip, and rest his fingers near protectively over the stretch marks there.

**Author's Note:**

> _“Everything is so beautiful when you stop looking for flaws.”_


End file.
